The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting a radiant energy such as light or heat directly into a turning force.
Electric motors are broardly utilized in various applications. Recently, there have been developed electric motors energized by the solar energy through solar cells or photoelectric converters. In any event, all the prior art electric motors require brushes or DC-AC convertors. Therefore, the electric motor is of a heavy weight, complicated in construction and hard to be handled.